From Dawn and Beyond
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Shego and Kim discovered their true feelings in the cave they got stuck in... Now they want to explore their feelings for one another But Shego is stuck in prison.. how will it go? Sequel to From Dusk till Dawn KIGO going to improve the grammar
1. Chapter 1

_**Sequel to From Dusk Till Dawn.. it goes beyond dawn.. **_

**_I don't own Kim Possible.. I just write the stories... _**

**_Enjoy!_**__

* * *

_**From Dawn and Beyond**_

Kim had seen how they had taken away Shego. It had never hurt so much in her life. She never wanted them to take her away ever again. She was determined to convince Shego to stop her criminal activities. If she could convince her, they could be together without her being arrested. All she had to do was talk to Dr. Betty Director.

Kim was taken to a hospital and she was now waiting for her mother to show up. She knew her mother worked in that hospital and only wanted her mother to help her. 'Kimmie, what happened'? Her mother asked. 'Drakken's lair blew its self up and I got hit by the blow'. Kim said. 'I could've been killed, but Shego saved me'. She continued. 'Oh thank god you're alive and… wait... Shego saved you? The Shego who always tries to kill you and burn you? The green skinned Shego'? Her mother asked thinking she was going crazy.

'Yeah mom, that Shego. She saved me and she never tried to kill me'. Kim replied acting as if it was no deal. Her mother stared at her in silence for a few moments. Her mouth open and eyes wide. 'Did you hit your head Kimmie'? Her mother asked as she started to examine her daughter's head. 'Mom! I'm not crazy! She told me herself, I've been stuck with her in a cave from dusk till dawn! If she wanted to kill me, she would've done it already'. Kim almost yelled.

'Okay, okay, no need to yell. Let me just call somebody to get you fixed up again'. Her mother said and with that she left. _Well done Possible, you just yelled to your mother._ Kim thought as she watched her mother leave. She waited until she was 'fixed up' like her mother had said and left the hospital. All she wanted to do was go home and take a shower. And that's exactly what she did.

She felt relaxed again, but a part of her mind couldn't stop thinking about Shego. _I wonder how she's doing. I hope they're nice to her. No... Wait... I hope she's nice to them. Yeah… she's probably fine... But what if she isn't!? Ah hell its Shego... she's tough. She's okay definitely... That's what I hope at least. _All those words kept running through Kim's mind. And all the while she didn't know how Shego was really doing.

_**Highly secured Prison**__**... Shego's cell…**_

_I hate this place. I don't like prison, __its hell. No hygiene at all!_Shego thought as she lay down on her little bed. _And this bed is too small! Goddamn! Nothing is good here! I should burn someone for this!_ She thought as she sat up again. She ignited her hands and threw a ball of plasma towards the wall. Luckily it wasn't to hot, or else it would've melted the wall. The green ball of plasma hit the wall with a sizzling sound and left a black half melted spot there.

_This can't get any worse._ She thought as she watched how the green fire died._ I shouldn't have said that, now it will definitely get worse, one way or another. _She thought and she was right. At that moment there was a knock heard and she looked up. _Dr. Betty Director._Shego thought as she looked at the one eyed woman. 'What the hell do you want'? Shego snarled at the woman.

'Now, now Shego no need to be rude. I'm here to tell you, that you can have one visitor tomorrow. You may choose whoever you like'. Dr. Betty Director said. Shego grinned. 'Rrrrreeaaalllyy'? She said her grin getting wider. 'So I can pick someone I want to see? Without any strings? Just like that? And I of course have to tell you who'? Shego continued her grin still visible. 'Yes it's as easy as that. So do make up your mind today and tell me. I will inform the person you choose and he or she will visit you tomorrow. She or he can stay for 1 hour and not longer. Have a pleasant night'. Dr. Betty Director said and with that she left.

'Yeah pleasant for you'. Shego muttered. _It's not even night yet, it's 4 in the afternoon!_Shego thought. _What the hell am I supposed to do now?! I should just break free again… No... I have to stay here a little longer. And who knows maybe it'll get better when my visitor is here... _Shego couldn't help but think if Kim could come and visit her. But that would be weird seeing as she filled half of this prison. Still she hoped she could ask Kim. _That would be great!_ She thought a little smile appearing on her face.

'God… princess....' She whispered into nothing. _Wonder what she's doing right now…._Shego thought lying back on her small bed, staring at the gray ceiling. She hadn't even noticed it but she was actually quite tired. She yawned and stretched herself. _A little nap won't hurt._ She thought to herself and she dozed of into a light slumber.

_**Possible residence….**_

WOOSH!! 'Tweebs! Go play outside with your rockets! NOW'! Kim shouted as she dodged a rocket that flew through the kitchen. 'Okay'! Was heard in double voices. They went outside with their rockets and Kim hoped that she could enjoy the silence now. She went into the living room and sat down on the couch with a sigh. _I liked the cave more._ She thought as silence finally dawned upon the house.

She sighed again and looked around. _I wonder if I can visit Shego…_ Kim thought with a little smile on her face. _After all... it's just a prison... though it would be a bit weird... I probably filled half of that prison. But I want to see Shego!_ She thought to herself. It was still quiet and she wanted to enjoy that. But the silence told her that something was going on. She looked around again and found no sign.

'Tweebs'. She whispered. She got up and rushed outside, just in time to see how her brothers were about to launch a huge rocket. 'TWEEBS'! She yelled and they both jumped up and looked at her in fright. 'Why is that thing so big'?! She asked angrily. 'Well the other one…'

'Was too small for us'. They said finishing each others sentence. 'You two are not going to launch this one! It's too big, you could hit something with that! Turn it off and take it to the garage'! Kim yelled and she watched how the two boys brought their rocket to the garage with long faces.

'That's better, now go and play with your friends'. Kim said and the tweebs left. 'Be back on time'! She yelled before they vanished out of sight. She didn't hear them reply, but assumed that they had heard her. She went back into the house and enjoyed the real silence. _Finally, no parents, no tweebs, no noise, only silence._ She thought as she plopped back onto the couch. _I'm in love with Shego…. How can I be in love with her?! It's highly impossible... even when everything is possible for a Possible! I have to talk to mom about this!_ Kim thought and a light panic settled upon her.

She looked at the clock and saw that her mother could come home any minute. _Better enjoy the silence as long as it lasts._ She thought and she rested her head against the couch. She closed her eyes and listened to the only sound that could be heard. The steady tick of the clock on the wall. _I don't even how to tell my mom that I'm…. a... uh... bisexual... She'll freak out. She is definitely going to freak out! I'm so screwed; she's going to freak out even more when she finds out who I'm in love with._ Kim thought and her panic started to grow. She opened her eyes again and sat up. 'I can't do this! I don't know what to say'! She said out loud.

'Say about what Kimmie'? Her mother asked as she entered the house. 'Oh, uh nothing mom. I'll tell you later'. Kim said and she rushed upstairs. _This is so the drama!_ She thought as she ran into her room and shut the door fast. 'Okay okay... calm down... I can do this. So not the drama... oh yes it is! Okay what am I going to tell my mom... oh god... Okay... I'll just tell her... that I'm not sure about what I am... but that I like a girl now. Yeah that's good... This is not good I'm talking to myself'! Kim said out loud, pacing in her room.

She sat down on her bed and hid her face in her hands. _Calm down Kim, you can tell your mom this. She's very helpful and understanding and sometimes embarrassing... but that doesn't matter right now. Go and tell her!_ Kim thought and she got up and went downstairs again. She found her mother sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. 'Hi mom, can I join'? She asked and sat down when her mother nodded.

'Mom, I have to tell you something. But don't freak out okay'? Kim said softly. 'Don't worry Kimmie I won't freak out. Tell me what's wrong'. Her mother replied. 'Uh okay, I think I'm bisexual'. She said and closed her eyes waiting for the reaction. It stayed quiet and she opened her eyes. She looked at her mother who was smiling sweetly at her. 'Why are you smiling like that'? She asked obviously not expecting that reaction. 'Kimmie, honey we already thought that. I talked to your father about it and we both agreed. We knew you would tell us some day, we just waited until that day'. Her mother replied understandingly.

Kim's mouth dropped open and she stared at her mother for a while. 'You're going to attract flies that way honey'. Her mother said and Kim closed her mouth. 'You knew?! And dad as well?! And you didn't tell me?! I was worried that you would freak out! But here you are acting like its normal'. Kim exclaimed. 'Sorry honey, we thought it was better for you to find out yourself. But I'm glad you told me, I'm you mother I understand and I'll love you no matter what'. Her mother replied lovingly.

'So, who is the lucky one'? Her mother asked winking at her daughter. 'MOM'! Kim yelled a blush creeping onto her cheeks. 'You can tell me that Kimmie, don't worry! Is it Monique? Or that Bonnie girl you hate so much'? Her mother asked excitingly. 'Uh no it's not Monique and it's definitely not Bonnie. It's uh….. It's Shego'. Kim said whispering the last part. 'Shego?! Is it because she saved your life? Cause then it's just a silly crush'. Her mother said turning serious.

'No it's not because she saved my life. I've been crushing on her for ages and now I love her. I've been feeling like this for years, I just never noticed it until that night in the cave'. Kim said her blushing reappearing on her cheeks. 'But she wanted to hurt you'. Her mother said softly. 'I know mom, that's why I never saw it. But that night she seemed so different. There's a whole other side to her and I like her so much. And the crazy thing is… she liked me back'. Kim continued softly.

'So it's love... I'm glad you found someone honey. Maybe it can work out between you and her! Just be careful around her understand'? Her mother said seriously. 'Yeah mom I understand. And I hope it can work out between us'. She replied with a smile. 'I'm glad we had this talk honey. So when will you be seeing her again'? Her mother asked. 'I don't know she's in prison now. But I was thinking I could go and visit her tomorrow'. Kim replied a feeling of relieve settling down on her. 'That's a good idea honey. But again be careful with her and in that prison. You probably filled half of it'. Her mother said.

'That's exactly what I thought, but that doesn't matter, I just want to see her'. Kim said happily. 'Then go and visit her then! Nothing can stop you, except maybe the person who goes about that prison. But you can call some people right'? Her mother said getting up to refill her coffee cup. 'Yeah I can arrange that. Thanks mom'. Kim said and she got up to leave the kitchen.

'No problem bubble butt'. Her mother replied. 'Don't call me that'! Kim shouted and she left the kitchen. Her mother laughed a bit and sat down again enjoying her coffee. Kim had gone upstairs again and was now happier then ever. Though she would've been happier if Shego was with her. _But I'll see her tomorrow!_ She thought and she plopped down onto her bed. She was about to lay down when the phone started to ring. 'I'll take it'! She shouted and she grabbed the phone.

'Kim Possible speaking'. She said and waited. 'Miss Possible, its Dr. Betty Director. I'm calling on behave of Shego'. Betty said friendly. 'Shego? What about Shego'? Kim asked, her heart beating faster. 'As you know, Miss Go is now in prison. But tomorrow she's aloud to have a visitor. She hasn't told me who she wants as visitor. But I know for a fact it's you. So if you want to visit Shego, it's possible. Just be here at 1 o'clock noon. You'll have an hour to spend with her. That's all have a good night'. Betty said and the line went dead.

Kim couldn't respond because she had already hung up. She put the phone back and a big smile appeared on her face. _Yes! I'm going to see Shego tomorrow! Yes! Yes YES!!_ She thought and she hugged her pillow tightly. _Gotta tell mom the good news._She thought and she dropped her pillow and ran down the stairs. 'Mom! It was Dr. Betty Director! She called to tell me that I can visit Shego tomorrow! I can see her for an hour'! Kim shouted happily.

'That's great honey! I'm so happy for you! Spend that hour with her wisely'. Her mother exclaimed. 'I will mom'! Kim shouted and she ran back upstairs again. Kim stayed happy and jumpy all day long and only worried about what she would wear. She picked out an outfit that Shego would definitely like. 'Oh yes, this is great'. She said as she held up the pieces of clothes. She put them down and continued her happy happy joy joy mood.

Highly secured prison… Shego's cell

Shego was awake again and was staring at the ceiling. She looked up when she heard another knock. 'Betty'! She shouted as she looked at the one eyed woman. 'No need to shout Miss Go. I'm here to inform you that Miss Possible will come and visit you tomorrow. Be ready at 1 o'clock. Have a goodnight'. Dr. Betty Director said and was about to leave when Shego stopped her. 'Wait a minute! I never told you who I wanted as visitor! Why the hell did you go and do that'?! Shego shouted as she got up.

'Don't worry Miss Go; I'm pretty sure that's who you wanted as visitor. Now calm down and be happy about that. Goodnight'. She said again and left, not giving Shego the chance to respond. 'What the fuck?! How the hell could she know that'?! Shego shouted to herself. She paced through her cell, her anger rising. She stopped in her track and realised that Kim would come and visit her. _Wait… this isn't so bad. It's what I wanted so who cares how she knows it. My princess is coming tomorrow! My princess is coming tomorrow and hell no I'm wearing orange! _Shego thought and she looked down at her prison clothes. _This won't do, I need something green and better looking. Even though I make everything look good... it can always be better._ She thought and she ordered the guard to get Betty again.

The one eyed woman strode back to her cell and stopped in front of it. 'What is it Miss Go'? She asked calmly. 'I uh... want... something else to wear'. Shego said honestly. 'Ah I can understand that. We do have some of your clothes still here from your last 'visit'. I can order someone to bring them to you. Goodnight'. She said once again and left immediately.

Shego didn't protest and she knew exactly what kind of clothes she would get. She smiled and lay back on her small bed waiting for the guy with her clothes. _Pumpkin is probably as excited as I am. Or that's what I hope... she's probably even more excited then I am... but that's perfect!_Shego thought her smile getting wider. Even Shego was happy and she was rarely happy. Except when she finally got Iceland. She was happy back then. Now nothing could ruin her mood. Even the stupid guy who was fetching her clothes couldn't ruin her mood by taking so long.

She just smiled and smiled, it made her a bit scared that she could smile so much, but she went with it. She didn't often get the chance to smile like this, so now she was going all out. That also meant she wouldn't have to smile the rest of the year. She was currently smiling enough for several years. She got snapped out of her daze of smiling by a knock. She looked up to see the guy with her clothes. She got up and strode over to the door. 'Here are the clothes you requested for Ma'am'. The guy said and opened a hatch to give her the clothes.

'Thanks'. She said and got the clothes. She watched the guy leave and looked at the clothes in her hands. _Perfect._ She thought. She sorted the clothes on her bed and made combinations in her mind. She finally decided to wear a green dress. She rarely wore dresses, but she made an exception this time. She had to look her best for this one hour with her princess. Even though she was still stuck in prison.

_She'll probably look great too._Shego thought as she put her dress away. _One quick shower and then I'm going to get some sleep._ She thought. Being a woman in prison had its advantages, she had her own shower. So she didn't have to take a shower with the men. That way prison prevented rape and other abuse in the shower. Not that someone would try to rape her. She would fry his ass off if he tried.

She laughed a bit and opened the small shower. She turned the hot water on and waited until steam was rising up. She stepped into the shower and closed the door behind her. Warm water rained down on her body and she sighed happily. _God I love showers._Shego thought as the warmth eased her muscles. She enjoyed her shower a lot, drowning in the warmth of the falling drops of water.

After her shower she pulled on a fresh prison cloth and brushed her teeth. _God I'm exhausted and I didn't do anything. It's probably because my body had to heal. _Shego thought as she settled down in her small prison bed. _But a good night of rest can fix that. _She thought and closed her eyes, slowly drifting into a deep sleep.

_**Possible Residence… **_

Kim had been happy the whole day and evening. She kept bouncing up and down with a large smile on her face. Even during dinner she couldn't keep still and her smile was always visible. Her brothers got scared of her, her mother and father both understanding why she was happy. Her mother had talked to her father and he was happy for her. She was in the best mood ever; she didn't even beat her brothers. She just told everybody goodnight and vanished upstairs.

In her room she was still smiling, though she could feel that she was tired. _Need to take a shower._ She thought and went into the bathroom. She turned on the water and waited for it to turn the right temperature. She poked her hand underneath the running stream and was satisfied with the temperature. She shed all of her clothes and stepped underneath the running water.

_This is much better._ She thought as she washed her hair. The smell of strawberry filled the bathroom and scented her hair as well. She washed her hair and body and turned of the shower. Wrapping her hair in a towel she dried herself of and pulled her underwear on. She stepped into her room and pulled her pyjama on. She dried her hair and brushed her teeth. Satisfied that she was clean she got into bed. _I can't wait to see Shego! All I want to do is hug her and hold her close._Kim thought as she searched her cuddle buddy. Finding the pandaroo, she hugged the little cuddle buddy tightly to her chest and slowly drifted of into sleep.

* * *

**_This was... uh I think.. Chapter one.. _**

**_Sequel to From Dusk Till Dawn..._**

**_Up to the next chapter..._**

**_Hope you liked it!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**From Dawn and Beyond**_

Kim woke up by the sound of her alarm. She slowly cracked her eye open and shut her alarm of. She turned around and closed her eyes again. _Too early. _She thought. Just when she was about to fall asleep it occurred to her what day it was. She sat up in her bed and looked at her clock. _It's today! Today! I'm going to see Shego!_ She thought happily. She was about to jump out of bed when she heard her mother call. 'Kimmie! Time to get up! It's the big day'! She shouted from downstairs.

Kim's smile grew at the sound of that. 'I know mom! I'm up'! She shouted in return. She jumped out of bed and went downstairs quick. 'Breakfast is already done'. Her mother said as she entered the kitchen. 'Thanks mom you're great'! Kim said and she munched away her breakfast. She finished her breakfast in lightning speed, thanked her mother again and went upstairs. She showered again and now it was time to stand in front of her mirror for ages.

She pulled on the clothes she had picked and stared at herself in the mirror. She was happy with her clothes, but she didn't know what she had to do with her hair. She tried several things, just loose, tied up, a ribbon and even a pin. But she just couldn't decide what looked best. Time to ask her mother for some advice. 'Mom! Can you come up here'? She asked. Her mother rushed up the stairs and entered her room.

'What is it honey'? She asked moving over to her daughter. 'I can't decide what to do with my hair'. Kim said pulling her hair back. 'Oh don't worry; you should use a pin to tie it back'. Her mother said calmly, handing her the pin. 'Really'? Kim asked. 'Yes honey, really that looks great on you'. Her mother said and left the room. 'Thanks mom'! Kim shouted and she tied her hair back with the pin her mother gave her.

Even though she was dressed and her hair was done, she spent hours in front of her mirror. She hoped that she looked alright and that Shego would like it. She worked on her make up and stared at her hair for about an hour. She would've looked longer, but she couldn't because she had to leave.

'Okay Kim, calm down you're just going to visit Shego. No drama I can do this'. Kim told herself, trying to calm her nerves. She was on her way to the prison where Shego was currently being held.

All she could think about was how nervous she was! _I can't believe I'm this nervous! It's Shego! It's not like I've never seen her before!_ Kim thought as the prison came in sight. She took a deep breath and drove on. The prison got closer and closer and Kim's nerves got worse. She parked her car in front of the prison and took another deep breath. _Okay let's do this_. Kim thought and she got out of the car.

She looked up at the highly secured building and decided to go in. She entered a small hallway and was stopped by a GJ agent. 'You are Miss Possible I presume. Follow me; I'll bring you to Miss Go's cell'. He said and Kim followed him. He turned around and stopped her. 'Wait here, I'm going to inform Miss Go you're here'. He said and he turned and walked over to Shego's cell

Shego looked up at him. 'Miss Go, your visitor is here. Are you ready'? He asked her. 'Yeah, let her in'. She replied and she watched how the agent left to get Kim.

The agent returned and Kim smiled polite at him. 'She's ready, follow me'. He said and Kim followed him again. He led her to Shego's cell and opened the door. 'You may enter'. He said and stepped aside to let Kim in. 'Thank you'. She replied and she stepped into the cell. She looked back at him and he closed the door and left.

She looked around the cell and her eyes fell upon Shego. _God she's beautiful in that dress!_She thought as she eyed the green skinned woman. 'Hello princess'. Shego said with a small grin. 'Hi S-Shego'. Kim stuttered and Shego took a step closer to her. 'How are you'? Shego asked taking another step. 'I'm fine and you'? Kim asked taking a step as well. 'Oh you know... just great'. Shego replied and took another step.

They were now inches apart their bodies touching slightly. 'That's… good to hear'. Kim said and Shego nodded slowly. They stared at each other for a few moments, the silence overwhelming everything. Without a warning Shego pushed herself against Kim and captured the red head's lips with her own. Kim gasped at the sudden action but soon returned the kiss.

Shego pushed Kim back against the door of her cell making the red head moan softly. The kiss got deeper and deeper, passion and need rising as they continued their kiss. Only the need for air made Kim break the kiss. She pulled back with a gasp and Shego grinned at her. 'Missed me'? She asked. Kim nodded and Shego pulled her into a tight embrace. She pulled back and stepped away from Kim. She looked at the red head with a serious face.

'I'm never like this about love. But... it's different this time... and I don't know how. But we'll make this work no matter what'. Shego said honestly. Kim's jaw would've fallen off if it wasn't attached. 'You mean... you really want to go on with me'? She asked not believing what she just heard. 'Yes princess I want to go on with you. I want to make this work really'. Shego replied her expression still serious.

A big smile appeared on Kim's face. 'Oh Shego! You don't know how happy you make me with that'! She exclaimed happily and she hugged the taller woman. Shego wrapped her arms around the smaller woman again. 'You don't know how happy I am because of this'. She whispered into Kim's hair. They shared a long and tight embrace for a few moments. They enjoyed each other's presence and wanted it to last.

Finally breaking their embrace, they were both wearing big smiles on their faces. 'We can make this work. After all everything is possible for a Possible'. Kim said and she struck a little pose. Shego laughed at that. 'Yeah and everything is possible... for the woman who can fry everybody's ass'. Shego said and she ignited her hands taking a pose as well. Kim laughed and Shego joined the laughter, both gasping for breath as the laughter slowly died.

'So… what are we going to do now'? Kim asked as she looked up at Shego. 'Seeing as we can't do anything more then kissing yet I think it's best we kiss a lot'. Shego said with a grin on her face. 'Mmm that sounds good, but can we take it to your bed'? Kim asked taking steps forward. Shego backed up until the back of her legs hit her bed. 'Sure we can'. She replied and she plopped down onto her bed.

Kim smiled and she crawled onto the bed, lying next to Shego. 'Now where was I'? Shego asked looking at Kim, her eyes stopped on her lips. 'Oh yeah right there'. She whispered and she leaned forward, capturing Kim's lips again. They shared another kiss, one that was sweeter and less needy. Shego softly nipped Kim's lower lip causing Kim to gasp slightly. Shego took the chance to slip her tongue into Kim's mouth. The red headed girl moaned softly into the kiss as their tongues touched. They continued their kiss their tongues dancing slowly. It lasted until air was needed and they once again broke the kiss. They stayed close their noses touching. 'You're a great kisser you know that'? Kim asked as she nipped at Shego's lower lip softly.

'You're not so bad yourself princess'. Shego replied and she gave Kim a small peck on the lips. 'Princess does your mother know about this'? Shego asked. 'Yeah she does and she's happy for me and my dad is happy as well'. Kim answered a smile appearing on her face. 'Really? And she knows that I'm the Shego who always tries to kill you and has burning hands and stuff'? Shego asked her eyebrow rising.

'Yeah she does and at first she was a bit shocked but she accepted it. Though she did ask if I was in love with Monique or maybe Bonnie. Thank god I fell in love with the right person'. Kim said happily. 'Well I'm glad she accepted it cause just like you, she's going to be stuck with me for... I don't know forever'? Shego said playfully.

'Forever sounds good'. Kim replied and they shared another small kiss. 'How long can I stay here'? Kim asked. 'An hour and what's left of your hour is about 40 minutes'. Shego answered and Kim looked a bit sad. 'Hey why the long face'? Shego asked not wanting Kim to be sad.

'I don't want to leave in 40 minutes. I want to stay here with you or you have to come with me'. Kim said and she pouted a bit. 'Don't do that to your face and you have to leave then. I can't do anything about it and I would love to come with you. But Betty will never let me leave'. Shego said and Kim pouted even more. 'Stop doing that to your face'! She said and Kim stopped.

'I'm sorry; can I convince her to let you go'? Kim asked with a small smile on her face. 'I don't know you can try'. Shego replied simply. 'I'll do that! Maybe I can convince her to let you go. I'll just say that I have to watch you and then you can come with me'! Kim said happily. 'Maybe, but don't get your hopes up to high. I don't want you to be disappointed'. Shego said.

'Don't worry I won't be disappointed'. Kim answered softly and she in return gave Shego a small peck on the lips. 'Why can't we go further then kissing'? Kim asked as she pulled back. 'Uh… we're in a cell. I don't think we have enough privacy for that. I also want our first time to be special and nothing is special about doing it in prison'. Shego said and Kim knew she had a point.

'I'm looking forward to it'. Kim whispered. Shego looked at her with wide eyes. 'You are'? She asked in shock. Kim nodded very slowly and Shego grinned. 'Well you have to wait a bit longer. But I promise you I'll rock your world so hard you'll think it was an earthquake'. Shego said and she nipped Kim's lower lip softly. 'You better'. Kim replied softly and she rolled on top of Shego.

'You look good on top'. Shego said looking up at the girl. 'Remember that and you look good underneath me'. Kim said and she bent forward catching Shego's lips with her own. In the middle of the kiss Shego managed to flip them and now she was on top. She broke the kiss and looked down to her. 'You look even better underneath me'. She whispered. 'And you don't look so bad on top yourself'. Kim replied and they shared another mind blowing kiss. The kiss got broken and they maintained their positions, slowly breathing as their eyes met emerald meeting olive green. Kim's hand wandered underneath Shego's dress and was now caressing her outer thigh. 'You should wear dresses more often, it gives me access'. Kim whispered her hand wandering on Shego's leg. 'I will remember that and you have to wear little skirts'. Shego said with a big grin on her face.

'I will'. Kim replied soft, her hand still caressing Shego's thigh. Shego could feel that Kim's hand was slowly working its way to her sensitive centre. 'No princess don't be naughty'. Shego said as Kim's hand got closer and closer. 'But I want to'. Kim replied her hand still moving towards its destination. 'You can't be, not now. Another time princess I promise'. Shego whispered.

Kim's hand stopped and she pulled it back, moving to its former place. 'Okay if you say so'. Kim said and she pouted again. 'I said don't do that to your face'. Shego warned her again. 'Oh right sorry'. Kim replied and she smiled at the green skinned woman on top of her. 'What are you smiling at'? Shego asked as she looked at the smaller woman beneath her.

'Because I'm going to get you out of here and then I can be naughty'. Kim replied with the same smile still on her face. 'You really have to come over to the dark side. Naughtiness night and day and we have candy'. Shego said and Kim laughed at that. 'Why is the candy that important'? Kim asked through her laughter. 'Because it's tasty'. Shego said. 'And I like tasty things'. She bent forward and kissed Kim... again... Kim kissed back hard and knew what Shego meant with tasty.

She pulled back. 'In that case I love tasty things as well'. She said with a small grin. 'I bet you do'. Shego replied and she sat up. Shego hadn't noticed it at all until she sat up. Kim's hand had worked it's way to her centre. 'Princess is your hand down there'? Shego asked looking at the girl's face.

'Uh maybe, why do you ask'? Kim said innocently. 'Cause I can feel that it's there'. Shego said and she raised her eyebrow. 'Oh then it's there indeed. Is there a problem with that'? Kim asked cheekily. 'Uh yeah actually if you're not going to do anything remove your hand. If you want me moaning on top of you, you'd better started now. We only have 25 minutes left'. Shego said in a daring tone.

Kim looked up at her with big eyes. She slowly pulled her hand back and avoided Shego's gaze. 'Good girl, we'll come to it pumpkin. Really just not now'. Shego said. She reached out and cupped Kim's cheek, making the girl look at her. 'It's not that I don't want it, I want it believe me. I just want it to special'. Shego whispered as she looked into Kim's eyes.

'I understand'. Kim whispered in reply. Shego smiled at her and that smile warmed Kim's heart. Shego kept her hand on Kim's cheek and she leaned into the touch a bit. She kissed Shego's palm and looked up at her again. She was still smiling that heart warming smile. Kim was happy to be with Shego, she had never been happier. She propped herself up on her elbows and gave Shego a small kiss. Long enough for her to kiss back, to short for it to get more passionate.

'Not that I'm complaining but why are we kissing so much'? Kim asked suddenly. 'Well we revealed our feelings just 2 days ago. We can't do anything more at the moment. I like kissing you and it can take a while before I can kiss you again'. Shego answered. 'Okay I get it now come over here and kiss me again'. Kim said playfully. They kissed again, Kim's hand now caressing Shego's outer thigh again. If you were to watch them kiss, you would believe that they would fuse together. It looked like that was really happening, but luckily for them it didn't.

Time passed by quickly and soon it was time for Kim to leave. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the first knock. The second knock was louder and they broke the kiss. 'I'm sorry that I'm interrupting, but Miss Possible has to leave'. An agent said. 'Says who'?! Shego asked her hand igniting. 'The time Miss Go'. He replied calmly.

Shego let the plasma around her hand die and she looked down at Kim. 'I'm sorry pumpkin you have to leave'. She said and Kim's smile turned upside down. 'Do I have to'? She whined. 'I'm afraid so'. Shego replied softly. She climbed of the bed and Kim got up. 'I'm glad I got to see you Shego'. Kim whispered.

'Me too pumpkin, now go'. Shego said and she hugged the girl tightly. 'I'm still going to talk to Betty'. Kim said as the embrace got broken. 'You do that and I hope you can convince her. If you can't then I'll see you in a while'. Shego said softly. 'I hope so too, I love you'. Kim whispered. 'Love you too pumpkin'. Shego replied.

Kim walked over to the door of the cell and the agent opened it. 'Sorry that you have to leave. I'm just doing my job'. The agent said. 'It's okay I understand'. Kim replied and she looked back at Shego one more time. 'Can I speak to Dr. Betty Director'? Kim asked as the man was about to escort her outside. 'Of course Miss Possible, follow me please'. He said and Kim followed him.

He led her to an office and told her to wait outside. He entered the office. 'Excuse me, Kim Possible wishes to speak you'. The man said. 'Really? Let her in'. Betty replied. The man returned. 'You can go in now'. He said. 'Thank you'. Kim said polite and she entered the office.

'Kim Possible how may I help you'? Dr. Betty Director asked. 'Betty, I need to talk to you and you're going to listen. It's about Shego and I have a proposition, so hear me out'. Kim said, showing that she wasn't in the mood and clearly wasn't joking. Dr. Betty Director didn't even reply, she leaned forward and rested her head on her hands, ready to listen.

* * *

**Part two! of From dawn and Beyond the seguel to From Dusk Till Dawn!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Up to part three!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**From Dawn and Beyond 2**_

"Kim Possible how may I help you"? Dr. Betty Director asked. "Betty, I need to talk to you and you're going to listen. It's about Shego and I have a proposition, so hear me out". Kim said, showing that she wasn't in the mood and clearly wasn't joking. Dr. Betty Director didn't even reply, she leaned forward and rested her head on her hands, ready to listen

"I want to look out for Shego personally. I know it sounds weird but I really think she should come with me so I can keep a close eye on her. I'm the only one who can handle her and she could break out with ease here. It's better for her if I can watch her because I can handle her". Kim said and she took a deep breath.

Dr. Betty director looked at her as if she was joking. "You mean it"? She asked when Kim stayed serious. "Of course"! Kim exclaimed. "Give me one good reason why I should let a criminal like her stay with you". Betty said. Kim stayed quiet for a few moments. "What if I can convince her to work with the GJ"? Kim asked. This time it was Betty's turn to become quiet, she stared at Kim in disbelieve.

"You can convince her to do that"? She asked and Kim nodded in response. "If you can really convince her to come and work for us, you can take her home. But if you fail she has to go back to prison again". Betty said and Kim agreed. "I can also let her pay a certain amount of money to the government". Kim said. "I think that will do well. You can take Miss Go with you, tell the agent outside I said that. He will let her out of her cell. Have a nice day Miss Possible". Betty said and Kim walked out of the office.

"I'm told that I have to tell you that Dr. Betty Director ordered that Shego can come with me. So you have to let her go". Kim said. "Right away Ma'am". He said and Kim followed him to Shego's cell. "Miss Go you're free to go". He said and he opened her cell door. "Well not entirely free. You have to stay with me and I made a promise to Betty, but I'll tell you about that later". Kim said and Shego just stared at her with her mouth open.

"Pumpkin are you serious? You convinced her that I have to stay with you"? Shego asked in disbelieve. "Yep piece of cake, now come on let's go". Kim said. Shego walked out of her cell but still didn't believe it. "You sure this is okay"? She asked looking around as if she was about to get caught. "Yes its okay I talked to her. Come on you're free let's go to my place". Kim said and she took Shego's hand and led her to the exit.

"So we're really going to your house now"? Shego asked as Kim led her to the car. "Yes really". Kim replied. "Wow". Was all Shego said and she got into the car. The way home was quiet and it finally came through to Shego that she was really free. A big smile formed on her face and she looked outside as the buildings, trees and people sped past. _This is great._ She thought happily.

_Now I can finally get my own wardrobe! Stupid orange prison clothes._She thought as Kim's house came in sight. "Okay we're here". Kim said snapping Shego out of her thoughts. "Oh okay great"! Shego exclaimed and she got out of the car. "So now I'm really stuck in your house"? Shego asked as she followed Kim to the front door. "Yes, but you can go out under my supervision and I think you want to get a different wardrobe. Am I right"? Kim asked as she opened the door.

"You're totally right". Shego answered and she followed Kim inside. "I just have to tell my mother the news". Kim said and she went into the kitchen. "Mom"? She asked softly. "Yes Kimmie"? She replied. "Shego is here and Dr. Betty Director said that I have to watch her and I don't know how long that will take. So basically Shego is staying here for a length of time that is unknown". Kim replied fast.

"Oh so she will be sleeping over for quite a while"? Her mother asked to check. "Yeah you can put it that way. Is that okay"? Kim asked. "Sure honey just make sure that you're not too loud". Her mother replied. At first Kim didn't know what her mother meant, but then it hit her. "Mom! We're so not going to do that"! She said a bit loud. "This is what I mean with loud". Her mother replied.

"Oh… that's what you mean... okay... don't worry... I'm sorry". Kim said and she walked off with a blush on her cheeks. "So is it okay"? Shego asked as she saw Kim return. "Yeah it is, follow me". Kim said and they went up the stairs and into Kim's room. "The guest room is being rebuilt so you'll stay in my room. Luckily I got the large bed from that room so we'll both fit in my bed. As for clothes I still have your clothes from when you were Miss Go, so if you want to change you can". Kim said and she pointed to her closet.

"That's great! I hate orange". Shego announced and she looked up at Kim's hair. "Sorry you're a bit orange, but more red, I like that colour". Shego said and Kim smiled at her. "I'll just shut up now." Shego said and she walked into Kim's closet. "It's in the back." Kim said as Shego vanished in her closet.

"Thanks I didn't know where to starts." Shego replied from out the closet. She found a black bag and opened it. She thought that she had her stuff but she was wrong. She pulled a cat suit out of the bag and it was exactly the same as hers, only smaller. _Why the hell does she have a cat suit?_Shego thought. She pulled a few other things out of the bag, a picture of her and a few green things.

_Someone is obsessed__. _She thought as she closed the bag again. She found another bag and this time she had the right one_. Thank god, if she had any more stuff like that I would seriously doubt her physical health._She thought as she pulled out a few of her clothes. "Okay, I found them." Shego announced and she walked out of the closet.

"Great! Do I have to leave so you can change?" Kim asked as Shego started shedding her prison clothes. "No, that's not necessary I'm not shy so you can watch". Shego replied and she undid herself from her orange outfit. Kim's eyes were fixed on Shego and how she undressed. She got a preview of how Shego would look without any clothes.

"Like what you're seeing?" Shego asked as she dressed herself. Kim didn't reply to that, she just kept staring. "I take that as a yes." Shego said. "So you sure that what you yelled downstairs, that it's not going to happen?" Shego asked as she buttoned her pants. That question snapped Kim out of her stare and a red blush covered her face. "We're definitely going to do that." Kim replied and Shego grinned at her.

"So when do you want to do that?" Shego asked in a low voice, stepping closer to Kim. "I... uh I don't know yet." Kim stuttered as Shego got closer and closer. "You don't know? I will help you." Shego said and she closed the distance between her and Kim. She leaned forward and rested her head next to Kim's ear. "How about right now?" She whispered softly, her breath tickling Kim's ear. Kim shuddered at her voice and let out a small gasp as Shego grazed her ear with her lips and tongue. "Right now sounds good." Kim managed to whisper. "Great." Was all Shego said and she guided Kim to the bed. Her hands on Kim's hips were pushing her backwards until Kim reached the bed. She grinned and slowly pushed Kim down onto it and straddled the red head.

She bent forward and whispered into Kim's ear. "Are you ready?" Kim didn't have the voice to reply to that so she just nodded. Shego kissed Kim behind her ear and made her way to Kim's lips. Slowly kissing and nipping at the skin of her neck she went up to Kim's face and finally found the thing she had been searching for. Their lips met and Kim kissed back hard, bruising Shego's lips ever so lightly.

Shego broke the kiss and started to kiss the skin she could reach. Returning to Kim's neck she slowly kissed her way down, stopping at the top of Kim's shirt which covered her cleavage. She let her hand slide down Kim's body and slid it back up underneath Kim's shirt. Reaching her breasts she Kim's breast through her bra, making the girl arch into the touch. Her other hand had found its way to her pants and was now unbuttoning it.

Kim pulled Shego's head up to kiss her again, using the same force she used with the first kiss. During the kiss Shego managed to unbutton Kim's pants and her hand was now slowly sliding into it. Kim had felt everything and could feel that she was getting aroused. She broke the kiss when the lack of air became a problem. They both breathed deep as Shego massaged Kim's covered breast and found Kim's sensitive part.

She was about to give Kim what she wanted, when a knock on the door was heard. "Kimmie?" Her mother sounded from the other side of the door. "J-just a second mom!" Kim replied as she and Shego got up. She straightened her clothes and hair and buttoned her pants again. Shego straightened her hair and clothes as well and Kim looked at her to check if they hadn't forgotten anything.

She walked to the door and opened it. "What is it?" She asked as her mother stepped into her room. "Well I was wondering how the sleeping arrangements had been done." Her mother said. "Oh well she's just going to sleep next to me in my bed. Don't worry nothing will happen and if something does, she can't make me pregnant." Kim said and they laughed a bit at her statement.

"I know that Kimmie, okay that's all I wanted to know. We're having pizza for dinner." Her mother replied and she turned to leave the room again. "Okay mom!" Kim replied but she was already downstairs. Kim turned to face Shego. "That was close." Kim said and Shego nodded at that. "Okay if we're doing that we do it when everybody is in bed. I don't want anyone bothering us again when things are about to get hot." Kim said and Shego looked at her as if she said something totally out off character.

"What? I can say stuff like that as well." Kim simply replied as she saw how Shego looked at her. Shego didn't reply to that she just simply kept looking at Kim with the same look on her face. Kim got irritated by it after a while and she walked away to avoid Shego's gaze. Shego just laughed because of that and followed her. She had stopped looking at Kim like that and they decided to spend the day by doing nothing.

Even though they both wanted to continue what they started, it didn't seem smart to do that. Knowing that anyone could just walk in or interrupt them again was just unpleasant and they decided to wait with it until tonight. They didn't speak about it, but they both knew that they were thinking about it. Especially Kim who couldn't stop thinking about it and she did admit that it was a bit out of character for her.

Shego had laughed at that and smiled at her victory. The day went by fast and soon they found themselves at the dinning table. Kim's father looked at Shego and raised his eyebrow. "So Shego is it right? What are you doing here?" He asked getting straight to the point. She swallowed the piece of pizza she had been chewing on and looked at him.

"Well… Kim got me out off jail but the deal is that she keeps an eye on me. And the only way she can do that is to live with her". Shego answered. Kim's father knew that his daughter liked Shego and that she had visited her at the prison today. But Shego living here with Kim was something he didn't expected to happen. "So you'll be staying here for quite a while?" He asked as he ate a piece of pizza.

"Yes sir, I hope that's okay." Shego replied politely. "Well you're not a boy, so that's good. But if you do something to Kim I'll send you into a black hole." He simply said and took another bite from his pizza. "Dad! Not the black hole talk!" Kim yelled and he just shrugged. The tweebs were too afraid to say anything, thinking that Shego would simply fry them if they did something she didn't like.

They stayed still during the whole dinner and only talked when spoken to. They all enjoyed their pizza and Shego had thanked Kim's mother for the food she had ordered. Kim excused herself from the table and went upstairs taking Shego with her. The tweebs didn't know what was going on, Kim's father didn't want to know what was about to happen and Kim's mother just smiled at the two new and young lovers.

Shego followed Kim up to her room and sat down on the bed when they entered the room. She looked around and noticed that the room had actually too much pink. That's when she found Kim's pandaroo and she picked it up. "So this is what you sleep with every night?" Shego asked as she looked at the stuffed animal.

Kim looked at her and the cuddle buddy in her hand and blushed a bright red. "I take that as a yes." Shego said and she examined the little cuddle buddy. "Well I expected something worse." She simply stated and she tucked the pandaroo back in its place. "Like what?!" Kim asked in an offended tone. "Well I was thinking about a... unicorn or maybe a care bear or at least something pink." Shego replied simply.

Kim stared at her in disbelieve with her mouth hanging open. "A unicorn? You really think I would be sleeping with a unicorn?!" Kim asked in disbelieve. "Yeah something like that." Shego answered and Kim rolled her eyes at her answer. _That's unbelievable._She thought and she sat down next to Shego. "So you like my pandaroo?" Kim asked in an innocent voice. "I didn't say I like it. I said it's less bad then I expected." Shego replied.

"Good enough for me because he's not leaving." Kim stated and now it was Shego's turn to look at her with disbelieve. "So you're saying he's going to be next to you or in your arms while I'm here?" Shego asked to check if she heard it right. "Exactly." Kim said and she looked proud of it. "And you think I would just let the thing take away my cuddle time with you because?" Shego asked. "Because it's just a harmless little stuffed animal and I happen to like it." Kim replied simply. "So you don't have to cuddle with me?" Shego asked. "Well I like it, but it's not necessary." Kim replied and that's when she made a mistake. "Okay! So you don't have to cuddle me! I can live with that, so that means no cuddling for the rest of the night!" Shego exclaimed and Kim looked at her in shock.

"What? You said it's not necessary." Shego simply stated. "Yeah I know but tonight I kind of really wanted to 'cuddle' remember?" Kim asked. "Yeah I remember but you'll just have to wait now. It's not necessary for me either so we can just go to bed." Shego replied and Kim didn't believe a word of what Shego had said.

They both took a shower, in turns even though Kim had suggested showering together. That made her doubt about what Shego had said was for real. She hoped Shego hadn't meant all the things she had said about the cuddling and she was about to find out if she had meant it or not. She had settled down in bed and was waiting for Shego to finish her shower.

She was lying on her back and looked up when she heard the door open. Shego entered in her Pj's and was drying her hair with a towel. She groaned and threw the towel aside. "Why did you do that?" Kim asked as she watched how Shego grabbed her hair. "This is faster." Shego replied and she ignited her plasma and dried her hair with it. "I didn't know you could do that!" Kim exclaimed.

"There are a lot of things I can do that you don't know about." Shego replied and she climbed into the bed next to Kim. "Like what?" Kim asked softly as she scooted closer to Shego's body. "Like not cuddling with you for the rest of the night." She replied and she scooted away. "So you mean it?" Kim asked as the distance got bigger between them "Of course, you chose that thing above me and it's not even alive." Shego said as she pointed towards the pandaroo.

"Okay have it your way." Kim said and she scooted away making the distance between them even bigger. She turned onto her side, her back now facing Shego. "Thanks." Shego said and she turned onto her side, her back facing Kim's back. "Goodnight pumpkin." Shego said softly as Kim turned off the light. "Goodnight Shego." Kim replied in a dreary voice.

It didn't take long for them to fall asleep even though they both felt a bit guilty about how they acted. During the night they both had turned to face each other and they unconsciously cuddled up against each other. Kim's head was resting underneath Shego's chin, her arm around Shego's upper body. Shego's legs were tangled with Kim's and her arm was draped over Kim's waist. Little did they know that they were actually cuddling even though they had said they wouldn't do it.

As the Possible residence got quiet, Kim's mother couldn't help but think what happened. She had expected to hear the sounds of love making but ended up hearing nothing. She had thought they had been very quiet, but finally came to the conclusion nothing had happened. And somewhere in her mind something was telling her that it wasn't a good sign. She ignored it, thinking that she would find out what happened the next morning and she went to sleep just like everybody else.

* * *

**_Third part of this story.. it's getting too long.. and I'm at a point that I don't know how to end this story....._**

**_But I'll find something.. it just has to hit! _**

**_Hope you liked this part though! Sorry for the long wait... I was busy with school and work and.. whatever.._**

**_Oh damn! they're cuddling! Shit! what will happen?! will they start a war because of the cuddling?! Maybe they will who knows?!_**

**_I DO! HAHAHAHA !!! okay... up to the next part_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**From**__**Dawn**__** and **__**Beyond**__** 3**_

The night had been peaceful and morning was now breaking through. The Possible residence was still in a calm state but it probably wouldn't take long before that ended. Kim and Shego were still tangled up with each other and cuddling each other. Shego was in a light state of awakening, thinking she was still in prison she froze when she felt something, better yet someone against her.

She remembered that she was at the Possible's and calmed down. _Wait a minute. Something no someone named Kim is cuddled up against me!_Shego thought and her eyes snapped open and she looked at the sleeping form against her. Shego's arm was still draped over Kim's waist and she removed it. _Well she's still asleep, there's no harm here._Shego thought and she closed her eyes again.

She dozed off into a light slumber again and woke when she heard Kim say. "Oh my god!" She opened her eyes and looked at the red head who was still cuddled up against her. "What is it?" Shego asked. "You totally cuddled up to me!" Kim exclaimed. "I cuddled up to you?! How about the fact that you cuddled up against me?!" Shego asked in a high volume. "I didn't do that! You cuddled up against me!" She yelled back and she started to untangle her legs. She removed her arm and scooted to the other side of the bed.

"See! You were sleeping there! I'm still in the exact place I was when I fell asleep! It's clear you cuddled up against me!" Shego exclaimed and she was indeed in the same spot as the evening before. "That shows that I scooted over towards you! It doesn't make me the one who cuddled up!" Kim defended herself. "Well it sure as hell wasn't me!" Shego replied and Kim groaned in frustration.

"It was you!" Kim yelled. "It wasn't me! You scooted over so even if it was me it would still be your fault!" Shego yelled back. "It was the both of you." A voice coming from the door announced. They both looked up to see Kim's mother standing in the doorway. "How do you know that?" Kim asked.

"I saw it, I checked on you two in the night and just when I entered you two were cuddling up against each other. You're both guilty of cuddling and both guilty of yelling in the morning." Kim's mother replied simply and she left again. "See it was you." Shego said in a dreary voice. "Yes but I wasn't the only one." Kim replied.

"Seems like that." Shego said and they both became quiet. They were still in bed and the silence wasn't very comfortable, Shego shifted a bit so she could look up at the ceiling. The silence continued for several minutes and finally Kim couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry I overreacted." She said and looked at Shego.

"I know you did, it was stupid from me to say we couldn't cuddle." Shego admitted and she turned to face Kim. "So we were both wrong." Kim said and Shego nodded. "You're rubbing off on me already." Kim exclaimed softly. "Well as long if it's in a good way I don't mind." Shego replied.

"Well you're making me say things that aren't nice and do things that are wrong. I don't know if that is in a good way." Kim said. "It's in a good way, definitely in a good way." Shego replied with a big grin on her face. Kim laughed at that, knowing that everything that was wrong, Shego saw as something good. _I'll have to fix that._She thought to herself as her laughter died. "But now you're with me, you criminal so you better behave." Kim announced "Oh and what are you going to do when I don't?" Shego asked her attention fully on the subject. "I'll send you back to Betty." Kim replied simply hiding a smile that wanted to form on her face.

Shego groaned at that. "Noooo not Betty, god I so want to poke out her other eye! But then I'll be stuck even longer." Shego explained. "So behave then!" Kim exclaimed and Shego just rolled her eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes like that!" Kim said as if she was about to punish Shego. "Or else what? You'll punish me? I've been bad so spank my evil butt." Shego said and Kim couldn't contain her straight face any longer.

Her laughter filled the room again and eventually Shego joined in. Slowly but sure the laughter died again and silence once again filled the room. Shego looked at Kim. "So how about we 'cuddle' tonight?" Shego asked. "That sounds like a good idea." Kim replied and they shared a small and sweet kiss. "Mmm, I can't wait." Shego said and she stole another kiss from Kim.

"Nor can I." Kim replied and they decided to share another few kissed before finally getting out of bed. "I thought we would never get up!" Kim exclaimed as she dressed herself. Shego was already dressed and was facing a wall so she couldn't see Kim dress. "That's what I was thinking as well." Shego replied. _I wished that happened then I could've been stripping you from your clothes right now!_Shego thought as she turned around again.

Once they were both dressed they made their way downstairs. "So Kimmie what are you and Shego going to do today?" Her mother asked as they entered the kitchen. They sat down at the table and Kim looked at Shego. "Hey don't look at me I don't know." Shego exclaimed. "Well I don't know mom seeing as Shego doesn't know either." Kim replied and her mother turned to face her.

"Why don't you two go shopping, or maybe stop by at Shego's house. I think she could wants to get some of her belongings. Or you could go to the cinema or maybe all 3 of them." Her mother offered. "I would like to stop by my house." Shego said simply. "Okay then we'll do that! After that we can see what we'll do." Kim said and they ate their breakfast.

"Are you sure Shego can go outside?" Kim's mother asked as they were about to leave. "Uh I don't know, but the deal was that I have to keep an eye on her and that's what I'm doing." Kim replied. "Okay just stay out of trouble." Her mother said and they left. "You sure I'm aloud to walk outside?" Shego ask as they left the Possible house.

"Yeah why shouldn't you be aloud to walk outside with me?" Kim asked and she proved her point. "Okay I get it, but I could kick your butt and run right now." Shego countered. "You really think you could do that?" Kim asked and Shego just snorted. "Hell yeah I could easily kick your ass." She simply replied. "Don't be so sure about that, I won enough times." Kim exclaimed.

"HA! That's just because I pulled back my punches and kicks. Come on pumpkin I can melt through metal, steal and a lot of other things with my plasma. Why do you think I'm not able to kick your ass?" Shego asked. Kim turned around and stopped right in front of Shego. "Because you love me." She whispered her lips close to Shego's ear. Shego felt a shiver run down her spine and she pulled back. "You don't know that, maybe I'm just trying to get in your hot loose pants." Shego whispered in return. "Well if you're trying that, you had your chance last night." Kim whispered and they stared hard into each other's eyes. "I'll take my chance tonight." Shego replied softly. "Are you sure about that?" Kim asked in a daring tone. "As sure as can be." Shego whispered in return.

"Mmm we'll see about that." Kim replied and she broke the eye contact and walked away. Shego raised her eyebrow as Kim walked away and followed her. She scanned the girl's backside and realized that even though her pants were loose, they showed off her ass perfectly. She liked what she saw and had a sudden urge to grab what was in front of her.

She took a small sprint and stopped in front of Kim. She wrapped her arms around the girl who was surprised and pulled her close. "What are you doing?" Kim asked her face close to Shego's. "I felt the urge to do this." Shego replied and with that her hands slipped down to Kim's ass. She grabbed it with both hands, squeezed it and pulled Kim even closer.

The red head's eyes widened at the action and a light blush settled on her cheeks. "I liked what I saw from back there." Shego whispered her lips now close to Kim's ear. Now it was Kim's turn to shiver but she couldn't pull back. Shego softly kissed Kim's ear and softly bit her earlobe. "I'm getting a bit excited now, aren't you?" Shego asked softly, her breath tickling Kim's ear.

"You're getting me excited." She whispered in return. "Good." Was all Shego whispered in reply. She kissed Kim's ear again and kissed her way to the red head's lips. Lingering there for a moment before capturing Kim's lips with her own. The red head was suppressing a moan but couldn't hold it in as Shego's lips caught her lips softly. Shego pulled back at the sound coming from Kim's throat and she looked at the girl.

"Looks like you're into it deep now aren't you?" Shego asked in the same whispering voice. "Really deep." Kim managed to choke out. She felt warmth filling her body and a tingle in her abdomen (maybe even lower). "And to think that I could've had you last night. I could've made you scream my name. I could've pleasured you all night, making you moan and arch into my touches. I could've done lots of things to you." Shego whispered her lips brushing Kim's ever so lightly.

She pulled Kim's lower half against her and bucked her hips. Kim gasped softly as Shego's hips came in contact with a very private part of her body. "But now, you'll just have to wait." Shego whispered and with that she dropped her arms, letting Kim go. Kim looked a bit dazed as Shego walked away. "Are you coming or what?" Shego asked, seeing that Kim hadn't moved yet.

She snapped out of her dazed look and looked at Shego. "Yeah I'm coming." She replied and she walked over to Shego_. She got me all worked up and now I have to wait! Well I can't wait that long, I'll just jump her in her house._ Kim thought a smile forming on her face. They continued making their way to Shego's house. Overall it took about 30 minutes to get their and Kim was amazed.

She looked at the house in front of her and it was huge! "This is your house?!" She asked in disbelieve. "Yeah so come in." Shego replied and she opened the front door. Shego's house made the Possible residence look like a bungalow and it had a fair amount of rooms, they even had a spare room for guests. _This is just a miniature castle._Kim thought as she followed Shego inside. "Why is your house so big?" Kim asked as she looked around. "Because I need my space." Shego simply replied. Kim followed Shego up the stairs and she looked her eyes out as they entered her bedroom. "Your bedroom is as big as our living room." Kim announced as she looked around.

"I know but that doesn't matter." Shego replied and she walked into her closet. "What's it that you need by the way?" Kim asked as she saw Shego disappear. "Some clothes and my hair products." She replied from out the closet. "Hair products?" Kim questioned. "Yeah I need the best for my hair. Why do you think it shines this much?" Shego asked.

"Well because uh you use hair care products." Kim answered. "Right, but I use the best products I can get." Shego explained and she walked out of her closet. She had a green bag in her hand and it was probably stuffed with a lot of things. "Okay I'm ready." Shego announced and Kim raised her eyebrows. "Already?" She asked. "Yeah I just needed some clothes and my hair products, nothing more." Shego replied.

_That was fast._Kim thought. Shego dropped her bag next to her bed and looked at Kim. She walked over to Kim and simply grabbed her, guiding her to the bed. "Lie down." Shego ordered and Kim did as told. Shego crawled onto the bed and straddled Kim's waist. "I'm going to make you scream my name." She whispered hotly into Kim's ear.

She kissed her way down to the top of Kim's shirt. "And this room is sound prove so you can scream as much as you want." She whispered and her hands slid up and down Kim's body. Kim's clothes were gone in seconds leaving her naked before Shego's eyes. "You're gorgeous." Shego whispered as her hand caressed every piece of skin it could reach.

She kissed, bit, sucked and touched every part she could reach. She made Kim arch into her touches, moan, groan and scream her name 3 times as her third orgasm hit her. Kim was heavily gasping for breath as her third orgasm subsided. Shego brushed her lips against Kim's. "I love to hear you scream my name." She whispered against Kim's lips.

Shego got up and looked at the heavy breathing red head. "It's time to go." She announced and Kim looked up at her. After waiting several moments for Kim to calm down, the red head got up as well. She grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom. She freshened herself up, dressed herself and walked out of the bathroom again. _God that was amazing._Kim thought as she saw Shego standing with her bag in her hand.

"Ready?" She asked and Kim nodded. They left Shego's house but turned to her garage. "I'm not walking back so we'll just take my car." She said and she pushed a button and the garage door opened. It revealed a very nice black and green convertible. "This is my Ford Shelby GT." Shego said as she walked over to her car. "It's nice." Kim said with big eyes.

Shego got into the car and before Kim knew it, the top was down. "It's a really great car." She said as she settled down in the passenger seat. "I know that's why I got it, but I had it repainted. It was black with white stripes and I wanted green, so I got green." Shego explained and she started the engine. The engine roared loudly as Shego drove out of her garage. The garage door closing automatically as the car pulled up onto the road.

The sun was shining and it was a warm day and Kim thanked god for the open roof. "So where are we going?" Shego asked as she drove the car. "Uh let's go to my place and then we'll see what we're going to do from there. We need to drop off your bag anyway." Kim said and Shego headed for Kim's house.

Once there Shego closed the top of her car, locked it and followed Kim to the front door. "We're back!" She shouted. "So soon?" Her mother asked from out the living room. "Yeah we got her stuff and we had to drop her bag off." Kim replied. "Oh so what are you two girls going to do now?" Her mother asked.

They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Well I don't know we could go to the cinema or go shopping. Maybe even take a stroll in the park." Kim suggested. "Sounds good to me." Shego replied and Kim groaned. "What?" Shego asked. "Pick one of them!" Kim exclaimed.

"Why one? We can do all of them." Shego replied simply. "How?" Kim asked. "Well we'll go shopping now after that we go home and eat something. Then we can go to the cinema and after that we can make a stroll through the park." Shego offered. "That sounds like a good idea!" Kim's mother announced. "Yeah it does sound good. Then we'll just do that." Kim replied.

"Great let me just drop my bag in your room and we'll go to the mall." Shego said and she disappeared up the stairs. "Hope you'll have a great time." Her mother said with a wink. "Mom!" Kim yelled and her mother just laughed at her shocked expression. "Okay let's go!" Shego announced as she came down the stairs again. "Okay, mom I'll see you later." Kim said and she turned to walk away.

"Be on time for dinner and have a great time bubble-butt!" Her mother replied. Kim stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide. She looked at Shego who was looking at her with a huge grin on her face. "Don't you dare calling me that!" She warned Shego. "My lips are sealed." Shego replied. "Okay let's go." Kim said and she pulled Shego to the front door. "Fine with me…" Shego replied and they left.

They got into Shego's hot ride again and she lowered the top again. "Okay let's role! Bubble-butt!" Shego shouted and she started the engine. Kim's scream couldn't be heard because of the loud roar the engine gave. Shego's 'ouch' was also drowned out by the sound as they drove away. "Why did you have to hit me?!" She asked as she drove to the mall.

"Because you called me that certain name." Kim replied. "You mean… bubble-butt?" Shego asked with caution. "Yes that! Don't call me that!" Kim shouted and Shego expected another slap but it never came. Kim calmed down and Shego didn't bring the subject up anymore. She pulled up in front of the mall and closed the top of her car again. "Okay which shop should we go first?" Kim asked.

"I don't know." Shego replied and they just wandered around in the mall. Shego stopped in front of a window which showed houses that were for sale. "Look at that one! It's here in Middleton and it has a pool!" She announced. Kim looked at the house that Shego was pointing at. "It's a nice house." She said and then her eyes fell on the price. "But that's a high price." She said and Shego looked at it.

"You kidding me?! It's bargain for that house!" Shego replied. "But... but... its 2 million dollars!" Kim exclaimed in disbelieve. "That's what I mean! I should buy it." Shego said and Kim just couldn't believe her ears. "You should just... buy... a house that costs... 2 million dollars... right..." Kim said flatly.

"Exactly, but not now." Shego said and they continued their path. "So what store do you want to go to?" Shego asked. "I still don't know, is there anything you need?" Kim asked. "No not really… or yeah actually! But I need to get it by my own is that okay? You can search a little café where we can sit and I'll just get my... thing and I'll see you there." Shego said.

"Sounds fine by me what can I get you?" Kim asked as she turned to walk away. "Uh I'd like a bitter lemon please." Shego replied and she walked off. "Okay." Kim murmured to herself and she searched a nice café. _I wonder what Shego is doing._ She thought as she sat down at a little table. "Can I get you something?" A blond waitress asked. Kim looked up at her with a smile.

_Whoa she's gorgeous…_ She thought as she looked at the tall blond woman. "Uh yes I'd like to have a coke and a friend of mine will be joining me soon so a bitter lemon as well please." Kim replied polite. "A coke and a bitter lemon, coming right up." She said and she walked away.

Shego was now searching the mall for a certain store. _Come on where is it?!_ She thought as she walked around. _There it is!_She thought as she spotted the jewellery store. She walked in and an old man greeted her. "Miss Shego how nice to see you, are you here to pick up what you ordered"? He asked. "Yes is it finished?" Shego asked.

"Absolutely and you'll love it, just follow me." He said and she followed him to the back of the store. Shego had ordered a bracelet about a month ago. She had asked for a silver bracelet with emerald stones and ruby's. She also asked if it could be engraved with the text: Kigo. "Here it is." The man said and he presented the bracelet.

Shego felt her breath get caught in her throat, the bracelet surpassed all her expectations. "It's exquisite." She said softly as she took the bracelet. Taking a closer look she saw the rubies and emerald's glimmer together and the text: Kigo neatly engraved with ornamental letters. "You did an amazing job!" She exclaimed as he took the bracelet again and placed it in a little box.

"Thank you Miss." He replied and handed her the box. "If I may ask, why did you want this bracelet?" He asked. "You may and well I wanted to tell a special girl what I feel for her. I wanted something that showed how much my love was for her with this bracelet. I never got the chance to do that because she told me what she felt first and we were stuck in a cave at the moment. Now we're together so I figured I could still give it to her and still show how great my love for her is." Shego explained.

"That's very thoughtful of you Miss Shego; she must be one lucky woman." He replied. "Yeah, she is…. She really is…" Shego replied with a smile. "Here is what I owe you." She said handing the man a stack of money. "And thank you very much." She said. "No problem Miss, have a nice day." He replied and Shego left the store.

_Now to find my princess._Shego thought as she looked around. She spotted Kim at a little table and she was chatting with the blond waitress. _What the hell who's she?!_Shego thought as she approached the table. _Whoever she is... she is... gorgeous..._Shego thought as she got closer. "Shego you're back!" Kim exclaimed and she pointed at a chair next to her.

"Yeah." Shego replied and she sat down. "I got you the bitter lemon you wanted." Kim said sweetly but Shego's eyes were fixed on the blond woman. "I'll leave." She said and Shego smiled at her. "Thank you for the bitter lemon." She said to the waitress. "No problem Miss." She replied and she walked away.

She turned her attention back to Kim when the waitress was out of sight. "Thanks for ordering." She said and Kim smiled at her. "So what did you get?" Kim asked. "I'm not telling you what I got." Shego replied and she took a sip of her bitter lemon. "Aah why not? It's not illegal is it?" Kim asked her eyebrow rising.

"No, I bought it and it's legal." Shego replied. "So tell me what it is!" Kim said happily. "No, you'll find out tonight." Shego answered and she took another sip of her drink. Kim gave up asking what she had gotten after about 20 minutes. She wouldn't tell Kim and told her several times that she would find out what it is tonight. So after 20 long minutes she finally decided to give up. They had enjoyed their drinks and a bite to eat and decided it was time to go home.

"It was almost a waste going to the mall. We didn't need anything except you with your secret 'thing' you bought." Kim said as she got into Shego's car. "It's a good thing I remembered to get that, or else it would've really been a waste coming here." Shego replied as she started the engine. "Yeah, I still want to know what you got!" Kim replied as Shego drove to the Possible residence.

"Yeah yeah I'll show you tonight I promise." Shego said. "You better keep that promise!" Kim exclaimed. "Sure I always keep my promises and now I'm hungry so I hope your mother has dinner ready." Shego said as Kim's house came in sight. "She probably made it already and it's probably on the table already." Kim replied simply.

"That's great because I'm starving!" Shego announced and she pulled up on Kim's drive. "Me too actually." Kim replied as she got out of the car. Shego was already standing at the front door, waiting for Kim to open it. "You know you could just ring the bell or knock." Kim said as she opened the door with her keys.

"Or you could just give me a pair of keys or just walk faster." Shego replied as she walked into the house. The air was filled with the scent of food and Shego inhaled. "God now I'm hungrier!" She said as she walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Dr. Possible was standing at the stove making dinner. "Hi Dr. P, what's cooking?" Shego asked when she saw her standing at the stove.

"Haha that's a surprise just go and sit at the table and you'll see." She replied and Shego did as she was told. Kim was already sitting at the dining table and Shego took place next to her. She looked around and noticed that someone, scratch that, two someone's were missing. "Where are your brothers?" Shego asked as she saw the two empty spots. "Oh they are at a friends house, sleep over and all." Kim replied.

_I never had a sleep over when I was young__..._Shego thought to herself. _But that's probably because I became a freak._ She thought and her mood depressed a bit. Kim being someone who is very observant noticed the sudden change of Shego's mood. "What's wrong?" She asked, seeing Shego's sad expression.

"Oh nothing pumpkin, just some thoughts about the past." Shego replied and she smiled a fake smile. "Are you sure?" Kim asked not fully believing her explanation. "Yeah really, don't worry I'm okay." Shego reassured and she gave Kim a kiss on her cheek. "Okay." Kim replied with a light blush on her cheeks.

Her father cleared his throat and their attention went to him. "So what did you two do today?" He asked in a happy tone. "Uh we stopped by Shego's house to get her stuff and after that we went to the mall." Kim replied. "So did you do some good shopping?" He asked. "Well not really because I didn't need anything and Shego just had to pick something up. So if it wasn't for Shego's thing she had to pick up it had been a waste going to the mall." Kim explained and her father nodded in understanding.

"So any plans for tonight then?" He asked. "Well we're going to the movies and after that just a stroll in the park. Then we'll head home because time always flies by." Kim replied and her father smile. He turned to look at Shego with a stern look and Shego back up a bit. "Be good to my Kimmie-cub or else you'll disappear in a black hole." He said seriously.

Shego didn't know if she had to laugh about the nickname and useless threat or be scared because he could really do that. She decided to nod and stay quiet instead. Kim had turned an even darker shade of red because of the nickname her father used. _Please don't tease me with it._She thought as she looked at Shego who stayed quiet. The silence got broken when Mrs. Dr. Possible entered the dining room with the dinner she had cooked.

"Dinner is ready." She exclaimed happily. The meal smelled great and looked great as well. It only had to pass the taste test and it did. Shego munched away every last bit on her plate and had a satisfied smile on her face. Kim and her father enjoyed as well and her mother was happy that everybody enjoyed her meal so much.

She knew that Kim and Shego had plans so she urged them to eat fast and not to help her with the dishes. They offered to help but she turned it down and they both shrugged. "You two go and enjoy your evening, I'll do this." She said and Kim looked with disbelieve at Shego. "What are you looking at me for?" Shego asked and Kim just rolled her eyes. "What did I do?!" Shego asked as she followed Kim.

"Nothing." Kim replied. "Yeah like I should believe that and don't roll your eyes if I didn't do anything!" Shego countered. "Alright sorry, you didn't do anything and I won't roll my eyes." Kim replied and Shego smiled victoriously. "So pumpkin what movie do you want to go to?" Shego asked. "I want to see something romantic." Kim replied and Shego regretted it that she had asked her.

"Okay… something romantic it is then!" She replied with fake joy. _As long as she is happy._She thought as she smiled at the little red head. Kim got a real smile on her face and Shego thought that she couldn't look any cuter_. If we can get a daughter she has to look like her, she's adorable._Shego thought as the happy red head took her hand. "Ready to go?" She asked with big twinkling eyes and Shego nodded.

"Okay, mom we're gone!" She yelled and she guided Shego to the front door and outside. Her mother didn't get the chance to reply, they were already gone. They decided to walk to the cinema, knowing that afterwards they would take a stroll through the park. Luckily for Kim there was enough choice in romantic movies and Shego just went along with it. _Great… now I just have to stay awake._ She thought as she bought the tickets.

Shego did manage to stay awake during the movie but not because she forced herself. It was because Kim cried at some parts and was cuddled up against her. The heavy make out session helped her stay awake as well. All in all the movie was better then Shego had expected but not because of the film.

She enjoyed Kim's company and all the attention she could give her and she always loved the popcorn. They even had that moment that their hands met in the popcorn bucket. Quickly after that moment they had their heavy make out session and they had to force themselves to stop. The entire movie was quite boring for Shego's taste but she was happy that Kim enjoyed it.

She actually came prepared and pulled out a few tissues when she heard Kim sniff. The movie was about a woman who lost the love of her life. But the soul of her lost love returned in a different body. Shego couldn't figure out what was so special about the movie and Kim thought is was wonderful how they came back together. "Well I can tell you one thing, I won't die on you." Shego said as the movie ended.

"You better not or I'll kick your ass." Kim exclaimed and she wiped away some remaining tears. "Oh you could kick my ass when I'm dead but not when I'm alive?" Shego asked. "I can kick your ass when you're alive and when you're dead." Kim replied. "Well I won't die; I'm like a cockroach, hard to kill." Shego said and she smiled. "Well you're way better looking then a cockroach." Kim said and she grabbed Shego's hand again.

"I hope so because those things are nasty." Shego said and Kim guided them out of the cinema. "Are you in a hurry?" Shego asked as Kim pulled her along and towards the park. "Yeah because I'm curious and I want to know what you got today." She replied. Shego didn't say anything to that and just let Kim guide her to the park.

Once there, Kim suddenly slowed her pace and hooked her arm with Shego's arm. "If you're in such a hurry, why did you stop walking so fast?" Shego asked as they slowly strolled through the park. "Because we're strolling, not jogging." Kim replied and she smiled. "Okay now that we're 'strolling' let me take you to a nice place in this park." Shego said and she took the lead.

It took a while before Shego found the place she had in mind, but that was because it was on the other side of the park. "We're here." She said and they stopped at a big pond surrounded by trees. The moon was already high in the sky and was shining its light on the pond. Shego guided Kim to the edge of the pond and sat down on the grass. Kim just did what Shego did and sat down next to her.

"I really like this pond, I don't know why but it calms me." Shego whispered. "I know what you mean." Kim whispered in reply. There was a peaceful and comfortable silence between them and they both enjoyed it. "I think it's the perfect time to show you what I got." Shego announced breaking the silence.

She turned to Kim and got a little with velvet covered box out of her pocket. "I had this custom made by a really nice man who works in a jewellery shop. It was actually a proof of my love for you. I made up a plan to tell you what I was feeling for you and I had this made for you. I wanted to tell you how I was feeling, but you told me your feelings first and we were stuck in that cave, so I didn't have it with me. I love you very much so I don't see a reason why I can't still give it to you." Shego explained and Kim looked at her with wide eyes.

She opened the little box and presented the bracelet to Kim. Who in her turn gasped as she saw the beautiful silver bracelet with rubies, emeralds and inscription. "You had somebody make that for me?" She asked her voice soft. "Yes, I wanted to give you this to show you how much you mean to me." Shego replied and she saw tears forming in Kim's eyes.

"Hey, don't cry its okay." Shego said and she reached out to wipe the now falling tears away. "It's okay but I can't believe you would do something like that for me." She choked out. Shego had seen many types of tears; fear, anger, jealousy, laughter, pain but never of happiness. She took the bracelet out of the little box and asked Kim for her arm.

She stuck it out, tears still in her eyes, and watched Shego put the bracelet on. Once around her wrist, she brought up to look at it. "Kigo." She whispered and she looked in confusion at Shego. "It's a mix of Kim and Shego that makes Kigo." Shego explained and another tear rolled down Kim's cheek. "It's overwhelming." She whispered as she fingered the bracelet.

"That's what my love for you did to me, it overwhelmed me." Shego whispered and she laid her hand upon Kim's. Speechless, with tears running down her cheeks, Kim wrapped her arms around Shego and hugged her tightly. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Kim whispered as she held Shego close to her. Shego felt a tidal wave of emotions crash down on her and she returned the hug.

The moon shined its pale light on the couple as they let their feelings take control. "I'll never leave you." Shego whispered as they continued their hug. "I couldn't stand it if you left me, I couldn't take it." Kim whispered in reply. "Its okay let it out." Shego whispered, her hand running through Kim's hair. It became quiet and Shego comforted Kim as the red head's tears fell freely.

_No words were needed as their hearts beat at the same time and tears slowly fell. No words... not one as they shared the feelings they were feeling at the moment. The happiness of being in each other's arms, the warmth spreading through their body's from the love, it all felt complete as they sat there together. Everything around them forgotten as they shared everything in their own world…. _

_Finally discovered, this eternal love. _

_**The End**_

* * *

**_I decided that this is a good end for the story._**

**_I hope you won't be too pissed because I just stopped it. It just felt like the right thing to do._**

Hope you liked it!


End file.
